Stayin' Alive
by Alliprince
Summary: Teen! Thor and Loki. "Mom!" Loki shrieked in complete horror as he stared at the small black video recorder in his mothers hands. One shot!


**Teen one shots **

Loki stared at his mother, completely and utterly horrified at the small video recorder in her hands. Thor fell against the wall of their bedroom, laughing that they were caught dancing like there was no tomorrow, Loki on the other hand was horrified. He would've been embarrassed even if it had just been his mom watching with no video recorder. Now she actually had proof that they'd danced.

"Mom!" He shrieked about an octave higher than usual. Said mother started laughing lightly as she turned off the camera. Loki's hands gripped his head in horror, his eyes wide and mouth open. Thor had fallen to the floor he was laughing so hard. "Thor, shut up it isn't funny!"

"But we were doing the disco!" Thor hooted so loud Loki was worried his cousins who lived all around the neighborhood would hear.

"Don't worry, I won't show anyone," their mother assured them as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "Would you like to see the video?"

"Oh gosh no," Loki pleaded as Thor's head perked up and he raced over to sit beside his mother.

"Yes!" Thor enthusiastically said and his mother started to play back the video. Loki quickly sat next to his mother, telling them he was just seeing if it was as bad as he expected. Frigga smiled fondly at her two sons and played the embarrassing footage.

(A/N: **The bold letters are what the people are doing in the video**, the regular font is what the people are doing outside of the video and_ the italicized is the song_.)

**The black screen comes to life and shows the backs of Thor and Loki **

**"Next song brother!" Thor commands happily as Loki steps forward and presses a button on the ipod**

_Well you can tell by the way I walk I'm a women's man: no time to talk_

"Oh," Loki groaned as he hid his face in his hands but didn't fully cover his eyes. Thor stifled laughter at the way they slowly bobbed their heads in the video, acting like they were cool kids.

_Music loud! Women warm I've been kicked around since I was born_

**Loki and Thor swayed back and forth, bobbing their heads to the music, their eyes shut **

_And now it's alright. It's okay. And you may look the other way. _

**Loki had now taken center stage lip singing perfectly, which was seen in the huge mirror in front of them. Also seen in the mirror was a very amused Frigga **

_We can try to understand, the New York Times effect on man_

"Oh gosh," Loki whispered, not able to tear his eyes away from the video. Frigga placed a loving and comforting hand over her youngest child's shoulder.

**Loki and Thor's hips moved along with the music as they snapped their fingers, heads still bobbing **

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

**Loki and Thor both started doing the disco, matching the beat of the music, Loki still lip singing **

"If anyone else saw this I'd die," Loki muttered to himself and Thor laughed and pointed at the video.

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

**Loki stepped back for Thor who now had star hands **

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

**With each 'ha' Thor rose his hands higher in the air as Loki continued to do the disco. Frigga was seen clearly in the mirror, her shoulders shaking as she tried her best not to laugh. **

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' AAALLLIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiIIIIiiiiiiIIIIIIiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIiiivvve_

**Loki and Thor dramatically stepped together, their backs to each other as they leaned together and lip sang the song. Frigga was still in the background, having a very, very hard time not laughing. **

"Wow!" Thor hooted as Loki's face turned a dark shade of red.

_Well now, I get low and I get high, and if I can't get either, I really try_

**"What'd it say?" Thor asked as he stopped dancing. Loki was a doing a box step now, his hands doing cool moves. **

**"NOoo idea," Loki stated still dancing. Thor shrugged and continued. **

_Got the wings of heaven on my shoes. _

**Loki and Thor went to hopping around a little, getting lost in the music. Frigga was leaning against the doorway now, trying very, very hard to continue filming and not make any noise. **

"How didn't we see you in the mirror sooner!?" Loki asked mostly himself.

_I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose_

**Loki and Thor held their right arms to their sides while they snapped with their left hands and bobbed their head, getting that 'cool' appearance again. **

_You know it's all right. It's okay. I'll live to see another day. We can try to understand, the New York Times effect on man._

**Loki and Thor jumped around to face the camera, their eyes closed. **

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive stayin' alive_

**Loki and Thor were doing the disco like there was no tomorrow now. Frigga let out a small snort. **

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and were stayin' alive, stayin' alive. _

**Loki and Thor turned back around to face the mirror and were side-stepping to the left and then back over to the right. **

Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha ,ha, stayin' AAAAAALLLIIIIIIIIIIiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIiiiIIIIIiiiive

**Loki turned back around, his arms held out at his sides. He opened his eyes and his mouth shot open. Thor turned around, spotted Frigga and lost it, falling against the wall laughing. **

**"Mom!" Loki shrieked coming out of his shocked state, the music still playing in the background. The camera shook as Frigga laughed and then turned off. **

"Show that to…anyone…" Loki whispered, his face still buried in his hands.

"Not even your father," Frigga promised as she turned the camera off and walked from the room, leaving a very embarrassed Loki and a still laughing Thor.

"Thor shut up!"


End file.
